Le repas
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de CaladriaHaru. Ciel est enfermé dehors, affamé, et son majordome semble le prendre pour ... quelque chose d'autre.


Le repas : 

_Ce One Shot est la traduction de l'auteur CaladriaHaru (www.fanfiction__.net/u/2565629/CaladriaHaru__ ), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Disclaimer : Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de Caladria, et les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas . _

_._

Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas content. Sa porte principale était fermée, il avait faim et il n'y avait pas un seul domestique du manoir en vue. Ou à portée d'oreille, apparemment. Franchement ! Était-ce si dur de trouver une main secourable !

Pour la troisième fois il frappa la porte avec ses poings.

« Hé ho ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Votre MAITRE est coincé à l'EXTERIEUR et j'ai FAIM ! »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Ciel se redressa. Il s'apprêtait à se glisser honteusement vers l'entrée de service ou à trouver une fenêtre ouverte, quand il entendit le son familier d'un chariot à repas approcher du hall décoré de marbre. Un petit click, un tour et son majordome pas si dévoué que ça assombrit l'entrée, une expression de curiosité sereine peinte sur le visage.

« Sebastian ! » Ciel posa ses mains sur ses hanches, « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? L'heure du thé doit surement être déjà passée ! Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me récupérer ? »

Sebastian baissa son regard vers la créature qui se tenait sur le seuil, cligna des yeux, et ses traits habituellement austères s'épanouirent en un sourire émerveillé plutôt étrange.

« Seigneur, » commença-t-il, une petite note d'admiration dans la voix, « Qu'avons-nous là ? »

Ciel fut pris de court par ce … comportement très étrange. Il cligna des yeux, puis sentit son visage rougir d'exaspération.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à un de tes jeux maintenant, Sebastian. Arrête de bloquer le passage et laisse moi entrer. »

Au lieu de s'écarter, le majordome de haute taille se pencha, une main gracieuse se levant à son menton alors qu'il étudiait le garçon.

« Quelle tristesse. Tu m'as l'air si perdu et affamé, petit vagabond… »

« Petit vagabond ? » L'oeil de Ciel s'agrandit et il s'écarta brusquement de ce visage qui était d'un coup très proche et … et rougissant ?

Sebastian … rougissait ?

« Ahh, mais mon Jeune Maître a formellement interdit ton espèce dans la maison … ». La note de pure _convoitise _fit parcourir un frisson de crainte le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?… »

« Mais peut être que si tu recevais seulement un petit repas et qu'ensuite tu repartais … ». Pour la première fois en presque trois ans, le majordome démoniaque semblait indécis.

Un repas ! J'ai tellement faim !

« Oui, un repas, Sebastian. Tu sais, je crois que tu commences à pousser les choses vraiment trop loin- »

Et à ces mots Ciel se sentit soudainement et inexplicablement soulevé dans les bras de Sebastian et porté, _bridal-style_, à l'intérieur de son propre hall d'entrée.

« Sebastian ! Repose moi tout de- »

« Ahh, » roucoula le majordome, « Quel délicieux spécimen tu es. » Il se pencha, mais au lieu de remettre son maître sur ses pieds, il le déposa avec précaution sur le sol.

« Comment oses tu me poser par terre ! Sebastian, as-tu perdu la tête ? » Ciel leva sa main pour gifler son majordome, espérant lui remettre les idées en place, quand son poignet fut soudainement capturé. L'oeil du garçon s'agrandit démesurément et une foule de mots surpris restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand Sebastian porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

« Quelles soyeuses, divines pattes … »

_Pattes ? Oh…non._

« Quelle fourrure lisse et brillante, » Ciel poussa un petit cri quand la main de Sebastian se glissa soudainement dans sa veste et lui fit une caresse plutôt choquante.

« S-stop! »

« Quelles adorables petites oreilles ! »

« Oreilles ? » Ciel se débattit quand son majordome ébouriffa ses cheveux, poussant doucement les mèches de son jeune visage, exposant son air horrifié d'un geste de main sensuel.

« Stop ! ». Ciel suppliait désormais. Il se tortilla et essaya de trouver un échappatoire, mais il semblait que Sebastian trouvait ses pathétiques tentatives de fuite plutôt attendrissantes, et il l'attira plus prés de lui, jusqu'à ce que Ciel soit écrasé contre sa poitrine, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir la vague de totale hystérie qui montait en lui.

« Et cette gracieuse et agile queue, » soupira Sebastian dans l'oreille de Ciel.

« Non ! Sebastian ! Je t'ordonne de- Ahh ! » Le Comte Phantomhive sentit son visage devenir complètement rouge alors que Sebastian, avec une audace incroyable, passait sereinement sa main gantée sur les fesses de Ciel.

_Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tuer ce … ce démon ! _

Ciel se mit à trembler avec rage et retint un sanglot d'humiliation et de colère quand Sebastian repoussa la tête de Ciel de son épaule pour fixer l'œil bleu du noble d'un regard pourpre et lascif.

« Peut être que je vais te garder après tout. »

« Non ! »

Ciel s'assit droit comme un 'i' dans son lit, haletant et avalant de grandes goulées d'air, sentant son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide.

« Y a-t'il un problème, Jeune Maître ? » Sebastian entra avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un service à thé, et le posa avec précaution sur la table de nuit.

« Sebastian ! » Ciel l'apostropha brusquement, levant la main pour agripper son col et le tirer vers le bas. « Je t'ordonne de rassembler tous tes costumes qui sont dans l'armoire dans laquelle se planquent tes chats errants et de _tous les brûler_ ! », Ordonna-t-il.

Sebastian cligna des yeux. « My Lord ? »

« Tu _sais _que je suis allergique et leur odeur qui te suit doit me donner des cauchemars ! Allez ! Fais le maintenant, avant de m'habiller. » Ordonna le Comte Phantomhive, libérant soudainement le majordome.

« Yes, My Lord, » Le Sebastian perplexe plaça une main sur son cœur, s'inclina, et quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Ciel prit une grande inspiration. Il soupira et essaya de faire sortir l'affreux cauchemar de son esprit. Les mains de Sebastian… partout sur lui… Le caressant comme si il était un chaton perdu.

« Fichu démon, » murmura-t-il entre ses dents et se tournant vers le service à thé pour prendre sa tasse du matin.

Ciel se figea.

A la place d'une tasse de thé Sebastian lui avait laissé une soucoupe de lait.

FIN.


End file.
